


Repaying a Debt

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'comb' challenge at <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/"><b>tolkien_weekly</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Repaying a Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'comb' challenge at [**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Éowyn knew Beregond had no regrets. He would have given up his life for his Lord, and if not for him Faramir would surely have died. For this he had sacrificed much and she would be forever grateful.

She'd noted the light in his eyes when he'd heard about the hives. Faramir could remember beekeeping in Beregond's past, that it seemed to be a cherished memory, and no one in the Tower Guard loved honey more.

Éowyn resolved to give Beregond the first harvested jar of chunk honey, one small gesture of the many she planned to express her thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Beregond receives his gift in [**Nothing Sweeter**](http://foxyfics.livejournal.com/92314.html).


End file.
